The inventor of the present invention has previously submitted an improved structure for nose pieces of spectacles with patent application Ser. No. 08/072,280 (referring to FIG. 7). That invention comprises nose piece 10, base 20, pressing detent 30, torsional spring 40 and latching axle 50. There are some shortcomings and deficiency found in that invention, notably:
1. Protruding ball 13 on connecting axle 12 is disposed below spectacles seat 70 which has flat surface at the contact of protruding ball 13. The small contact spot between protruding ball 13 and seat 70 tends to make nose piece 10 swing or rock easily. Wearer has to adjust nose piece 10 frequently to get the right angle and position to fit wearer's face profile and nose bridge. PA1 2. Base 20 has a hole 22 and an opening 24 formed on a side wall which substantially reduce the structural strength of base 20. Not proper assembly or use could easily deform base 20 and impact the function of the whole assembly. PA1 3. Pressing detent 30 has two holes 32, 33 formed respectively on the left and the right sidewalls to engage with torsional spring 40. It takes precise machining to align holes 32 and 33 on same axis and to hold other components together. Deviation of alignment of holes 32 and 33 would make assembly work difficult or impact proper function when assembly completed. PA1 4. Latching axle 50 is disposed with an annular groove 51 and an E shape buckle 60 at one end. It needs precise machining to fit together. Assembly is also difficult.
Thus there has been found a further need for improvements to make the invention more practical.